


the first official meeting of hange zoe's fanclub

by fanmoose12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi, everyone loves hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Moblit, Flegel and Onyakopon walk into a bar...
Relationships: Flegel Reeves/Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Onyankopon/Hange Zoë
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	the first official meeting of hange zoe's fanclub

**Author's Note:**

> this fic doesn't make any sense and it is the MOST self-indulgent thing i've ever written and it doesn't have a plot so.... enjoy, i guess?

In Moblit's personal opinion, there was no better way to spend the evening after an exhausting week than in a small pub with a pint or two of cold, delicious beer.

As he took his first sip of the evening, swallowing the bitter liquid, his lips curled into a happy smile.

Truly... there was nothing better than this.

His bliss, unfortunately, was short-lived. He was only finishing his first pint, his eyes already looking for a waitress to ask for another, when a man with red slicked back hair joined him at the table. His appearance seemed overly familiar, but in the semi-darkness of the pub, discerning his features proved to be quite a task.

"Hey man," he clasped Moblit on the back, almost knocking the air out of him. "I know you, don't I? You're the guy who always follows Hange, right?" Ah, _now_ , Moblit remembered where he had seen this man. "M-mobit."

"Moblit," he corrected. "Yes, that's me."

"I knew you were familiar!" the man guffawed. "Don't know if you remember me but I'm-"

"Flegel Reeves," Moblit forced a smile. He looked at the man closely, studying his face. He didn't seem drunk to a point of imposing himself on strangers. Then what did he want from him?

"You remember me! Sorry for forgetting your name," Flegel rubbed his neck, looking away in shame.

"It's okay," Moblit assured him. "We weren't properly introduced after all."

"Yeah, it was hell of a situation. Besides, with Hange-san around-"

"It's easy to get lost in her shadow," Moblit nodded.

"Hey!" Flegel protested. "I wasn't trying to-"

"Like I said, it's okay," Moblit's smile became warmer, as he saw how genuinely distressed Flegel was. "Do you need something? Is police causing you problems again?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just- well, wanted to have some company? You know, beer tastes better if you drink it with a friend."

Friends? They weren't _friends_ , they've met only a couple of times and barely exchanged more than a few words with each other. But, maybe, there was some truth to Flegel's words. Spending his Friday night, getting drunk in a pub all by himself sounded a little too depressing even for Moblit.

"So?" Flegel looked at him hopefully. "You don't mind keeping me company? If you don't, then the next round on me."

Well, he should have started with that. That short statement made all of Moblit's doubts disappear without a trace.

"Let's get the night started," he replied, earning a wide grin from Flegel.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" a couple of minutes later, Moblit and Flegel were approached by an unfamiliar, dark-skinned man. "I wouldn't like to impose, but all other tables are taken."

"Join ours then, friend!" Flegel exclaimed, slumming his hand on the table. "The more the merrier! I'm Flegel!"

"Moblit," he smiled, shaking the hand of the newcomer.

"Onyakopon," the man returned the smile easily, showing small dimples. Moblit frowned slightly, muttering the name under his breath. He'd heard it somewhere, he was sure. "Again, sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't you worry!" Flegel clasped his back and Onyakopon winced ever so slightly. Moblit gave him a sympathetic look. He knew from experience just how strong Flegel's arm was. "Just drink and relax!"

"Next round is on him," Moblit whispered to Onyakopon. "So drink as much as you want."

Onyakopon chuckled. "Seems like I've chosen the best table then."

* * *

"So," Flegel sat with his chin upon his hand, staring at Moblit with slightly unfocused eyes. "How is she doing?"

"She?" Moblit repeated, hiccuping.

"Yes, _she_. Your boss. Hange-san," his eyes lighted up as he pronounced her name. "How is she?"

"You know Hange-san?" Onyakopon jumped from his place on Moblit's shoulder.

" _You_ know Hange-san?" Moblit and Flegel asked in unison.

"Our paths... crossed a few times. I worked with her, when she was studying abroad."

"I knew your name was familiar!" Moblit cried out triumphantly. "You're Onyakopon, the guy who helped Hange with her thesis!"

"She didn't really need my help that much..." Onyakopon smiled shyly. "With the exception of those times when she got lost in our campus. But we were good friends back during our collage days. How do you know Hange?"

"She helped me once," Flegel said. "And this guy," he gestured to Moblit. "Is her ever loyal assistant. Where Hange goes, he follows."

"It's not like that at all," Moblit mumbled into his drink.

"You work with Hange?" Onyakopon's eyes widened. "Oh, mate, I envy you so much! She's brilliant, isn't she?"

"She is," Moblit agreed with a soft smile.

"Hange is really one of a kind..." Flegel added, a dreamy look appearing on his face. " I say it warrants a toast!" he lifted his glass, Moblit and Onyakopon following after him. "To Hange!"

"The most extraordinary person I've seen!" Onyakopon declared.

"The kindest and most selfless person I've ever met." Moblit said.

"To Hange!" the three of them cried out together, clicking their glasses.

"We need more beer," Flegel announced, already calling the waitress.

Moblit and Onyakopon eagerly agreed.

* * *

Two rounds later, Moblit was sitting without a jacket and with two top buttons of his shirt undone. Onyakopon was leaning heavily on him, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Out of the three of them, Flegel seemed the most sober, still sporting the same satisfied grin.

"Hey, Moblit," he kicked him under the table. "Have you ever- _well_ ," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know."

"I don't," Moblit shook his head, lifting the glass to his lips.

"Have you _ever_ ," Flegel began again, dragging the last word. "Thought about asking Hange out?"

Moblit chocked and then snorted, spluttering his drink all over the table. " _What?_ Of course, not."

"Liar," Onyakopon hummed under his breath.

"I'm not!" Moblit protested, offended.

"What? You really have never thought about it? Never-never?" Flegel gawked. "Not even once? Not even hypothetically?"

Well, Moblit would be a liar if he claimed that he had never thought about it. And he would be a liar if he claimed that he hadn't had a crush on Hange. But he knew Hange well enough to know that it was never meant to be.

"Hange-san and romance don't go together," he said, wiping the spot on his shirt he stained with spilled beer.

"Maybe, you're right," Onyakopon rubbed his chin. "I once asked her out to watch the fireworks. What could be more romantic, right?" Moblit and Flegel nodded in agreement. "She spent the whole evening, marvelling at the mechanics of said fireworks. It was interesting, endearing even, but," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't think she ever realized it was a date."

Moblit and Flegel squeezed his shoulder in sympathy.

"I gave her flowers once. It was a really nice bouquet, I picked the rarest flowers I could find," Flegel said with a pensive look. "Hange really liked them, her smile was so wide! So pretty too!"

"She does have a pretty smile," Onyakopon agreed softly.

"And beautiful eyes," Moblit added.

"I thought she realised my intentions! She even offered to go out for some coffee, I was _sure_ it was a date. But Hange spent the whole time, gushing over the flowers. She gave me a full lecture on the reproductive process of each flower in the bouquet. And after she finished, she left with some short guy with the fiercest glare I've ever seen."

"Short guy?" Moblit stirred. "Levi?"

"Levi! I've heard of him!" Onyakopon nodded enthusiastically. "Hange talked a lot about him. Are they a thing then?"

"Hard to say," Moblit gloomily drunk from his glass. "Like, really, _really_ hard to say. Hange is a bit of a weirdo, but Levi is even more so."

"Oh, tough," Flegel said. "But they look cute together."

"Yeah," Moblit smiled. "They really do."

"To Hange and that Levi fella then?" Onyakopon offered, raising his glass.

"To Hange and Levi!" Moblit and Onyakopon joyfully agreed.

* * *

Watching Hange hide her face in embarrassment put a smile on Levi's lips. Maybe, he should go and thank these men. Shake their hands, tell them how much he appreciated what they did. It was good to see Hange being flustered for a change.

And it felt good to know she was so adored by those around her. Hange needed all that reassurance and praise. And she more than deserved it.

"Don't you dare say even a single word," she hissed, raising her eyes to glare at him.

"I wasn't going to," Levi shrugged. "But you have lots of admirers, it seems."

"Shut up," Hange grumbled.

At the table on the opposite side of the pub, Onyakopon, Flegel and Moblit raised their glasses for yet another toast about Hange. Hange groaned, as her cheeks became even redder than before. Levi couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Maybe, I should go to them? Tell them that I've heard everything?"

"Don't," Levi shook his head, drinking from his glass. "You'll embarrass them to death."

"Speaking from experience?" Hange raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"What are you getting at, four-eyes? I never feel embarrassed," Levi easily retorted.

" _Sure_ ," Hange sang playfully. "Say," she elbowed him in the side. Levi didn't like the knowing look in her eyes one bit. "Are Moblit, Onyakopon and Flegel my only admirers?"

"Of course, not," he replied without missing a beat. Two could play this game. "I think Armin and Kirshtein are your secret fans as well. Probably the whole bunch of those brats adore you."

"Are they the only ones?" she repeated her question.

"Erwin and Mike like you too..."

"And?" Hange pressed. Levi was ready to crack, she could feel it.

Levi turned his face away, crossing hands on his chest. She was really going to make him spell it out, huh? What a bother.

"I like you too actually."

"Oh?" Hange kept her face neutral, feigning disinterest. "You do?"

"Yeah, even more than those losers over there."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, you can even say... I'm your number one fan."

"Levi!" Hange jumped onto him, almost knocking him off the chair. He caught himself at the last moment and already opened his mouth to scold her, but Hange kissed his cheek in that moment and all coherent thoughts left his head.

"I'm your number one fan too, shorty," she confessed, ruffling his hair. "Well, maybe after Eren," she added with a chuckle.

Levi pushed her off himself with an annoyed grunt. What a way to ruin the moment, he thought darkly. He was _almost_ ready to confess.

Well, there would always be another time, he guessed.

He just had to hurry, so no members of Hange's fan club could beat him to it.


End file.
